The Wife
by princessofparodies54
Summary: Dick Winter's wife joins the 506th Parachute Infantry Regiment as the first female combat nurse.
1. Chapter 1

Camp Toccoa, Georgia, 1942

"You people are at the position of attention!" Lieutenant Sobel shouts. He then turns to one of the men.

"Private Perconte, have you been blousing your trousers over your boots like a Paratrooper?"

"No sir."

"Then explain the creases at the bottom?"

"No excuse, sir." Perconte replies.

"Volunteering for the Airborne is one thing Perconte, but you got a long way, before you can prove you belong here. Your weekend pass is revoked." He turns to the next private.

"Name"

"Luz, George" the private answers.

"There's dirt on the rear sight aperture. Pass Revoked." He continues to walk down the line. He then goes up to Sergeant Lipton.

"When did you sow on these chevrons Sergeant Lipton?" He asks picking at them.

"Yesterday, Sir."

"Long enough to notice this. Revoked." He says while showing the dust on his fingers.

Lieutenant Sobel continues to torment the privates on the smallest of things.

He reaches Private Joseph Liebgott, and takes the soldiers rusty bayonet and hits him on the helmet with it. "I wouldn't take this rusty piece of shit to war and I will not take you to war in your condition!"He yells, holding the bayonet high.

I just saw the man and I already hate him. I stand behind Colonel Sink as we approach them. As soon as Lieutenant Sobel and the company saw Colonel Sink they snapped to attention.

"At ease, men" He assured them.

"Now, this is a completely new concept in our military. Today, a female combat nurse is going to join your ranks." He explained to the men with a steely look in his eyes.

I stepped from behind Colonel Sink, so my husband and the men can finally look at me. I saw my husband take a deep breath in, while the rest of the men looked at me wearily. I can see the doubt behind their eyes. They don't think I can handle the army.

"This is Sergeant Layla Winters. She will be sharing your barracks and I expect from you to welcome her and respect her. Any disrespect or harassment from you will get your ass court martialed faster than you can say 'I'm Sorry'. Understood?" He asked.

"Yes, sir!"

"Good, as you were." He said, already walking away. I stood there feeling the eyes of the men. I eyed Lieutenant Sobel as he walked up to me.

"Sergeant Winters"

" Yes, sir." I snapped a quick salute which he didn't return it.

" Any relations to 2nd Lieutenant Dick Winters?" he inquired while pointing to my husband.

"Yes, sir. He's my husband." I could tell from the surprise in his eyes that he did not expect my answer. I looked to the men behind him, and they too look shocked. I finally looked at my husband and I saw him barely holding himself from coming over to me.

" Well, don't think for just one second that I'm gonna take it easy on you just because you're a woman and a wife to one of my men! Do you understand me?" He shouted at my face.

"Yes, sir."

" Good. Now, change into your P.T gear. We're running Currahee." He ordered me and the men. As soon as he walked away, I came up to my husband. We stared at each other for a moment. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him until my lips touched his. He grunted in surprise, but returned the kiss with much fervour. All the men around us started to jeer at my display.

I smiled reassuringly as I pulled back. As soon as he opened his mouth, I slapped him across his face. Suddenly, all the men stopped talking. They looked between us as if they were waiting for something to explode.

"What was that for, Layla?" He exclaimed.

"That was for leaving without a fucking goodbye, you asshole!" I pointed at him

I walked away from him. I was not going to forgive him for what he did. I waited for the men, so they can lead me to the barracks. As we walked in silence, everyone was looking at me like I grew two damn heads. 

Hello readers,

This is my first fic. Hopefully I will continue to upload weekly.

So please Follow, Favourite and share.

Also leave me a review telling me if I should continue or what you think or give me ideas or simply give criticism.

Love, Princess Y


	2. Chapter 2

_In the Barracks_

As soon as we entered the cabin, everybody started complaining about Sobel.

"l ain't going up that hill." Perconte said.

"Perconte, what are you thinking of, blousing your pants?" Martin huffed, as he entered.

"Shut up. He gigged everybody."

"Don't give him no excuses."

"Excuses? Look at these trousers and tell me if there's a crease on them." Perconte stood up pointing to his feet.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I shouted. Every head turned to me. "Can you two shut the fuck up and just show me my bed!" They just stood there looking shocked. " I'm sorry! Am I talking to myself here?" I continued.

"I'm sorry ma'am." Sergeant Lipton said, as he came up to me. He extended his hand and I shook it. "I'm Sergeant Lipton. There's a bed at the end of the cabin on your left side." He pointed out.

"Thanks Sergeant." I started walking to my bed, until a man stood in front of me. He had a strong jaw and probing eyes.

"I'm Bill Guarnere." He said, extending his hand.

"Layla Winters." I said giving his hand a firm squeeze.

"This here is George Luz, Joe Liebgott, Floyd Talbert - we just call him Tab, Skip Muck, Donald Malarkey, and you've already met Perconte." He introduced, while pointing to each of the men.

"So, what brings you here, princess?" Luz asked.

"Well, The Japs bombed Pearl harbor and then Hitler invaded Poland, So... " I explained.

"Ok, Smartass. But really how did you get here?" He cut in.

"I was already a nurse when I married Richard, so when he joined the army, I decided to join the Woman's Auxiliary Corps. I trained there and they saw potential in me, so they decided to put me with men as an experiment. It already helped that I had a husband here, so they weren't that worried about me." I explained

"Let's Go! On the road, in P.T formation. Let's move!" Sergeant Lipton shouted.

"Shit! I need to go change. It was nice meeting you." I said to the men. I ran to my bed grabbed the P.T gear and went inside the toilet that is next to my bed.

I quickly took off my BDU gear, my black hair unfurled when I took my cap off. I tried to change swiftly so my hair doesn't get ruffled. When I was done, I looked at myself in the mirror and I saw that the shirt was small and tight around my breasts and hugged my thin waist, and the shorts didn't really help, they were above my knees and showed my thighs. _Dick is gonna be so pissed._

When I finally got out, I saw Lipton talking to a man that sat on his bed. "Pvt. White, why are you not in your PT gear?" The private didn't answer, he just looked away from him. "l asked you a question, private." He still didn't answer.

"Sergeant Lipton, let's go." I said. I already know what's happening and as soon as Lipton looked at me he understood too.

We joined the men outside the barracks. When they finally saw me they did a double take. I smirked at their obvious reaction.

"Hey! Eyes up here." I said, while tying my hair up. They seemed embarrassed that I chided them.

"Easy Company!" A guy shouted as he stood in front of us. "While you run, we'll take your dames to the movies."

"Good, they need some female company." replied Joe. I chuckled at the comment.

We started to jog and some of the men started knocking the hats of the privates of the other company. When they saw me, they were so shocked that some of the them had their mouths open.

"Close your mouths, boys. Or you'll catch flies" I said to them. The men around me chuckled. _Well, this is gonna be interesting._

 **Second chapter, Ladies and gentlemen.**

 **I hope you liked it.**

 **As always follow and favourite. Leave a review and Share.**

 **Love, Princess Y**


	3. Chapter 3

_Shit! This is harder than I expected._ I take another deep breath. I turned my head to look at the men around me and they didn't look any better, except maybe my husband. He looked quite used to it. Even though he was sweating like everybody, he still looked amazing. The sight of him roused a lustful churn in me. Suddenly, as if he knew I was staring, he turned to face me. We stared at each other for a moment, until Sobel started to shout.

"Where do we run?"

"Currahee!" The men shouted back.

"What's Currahee mean?"

"We stand alone!"

"How far up? How far down?"

"Three miles up, three down!"

"What company is this?"

"Easy Company!" I shouted as I ran alongside the men.

 _Keep going! Just breathe and you'll make it._ In front of me I saw Skip sprain his ankle and trip. Me and Malarkey try to help him, but Sobel had to be an asshole.

"Do not help that man! Do not help that man! Do not stop! You have 13 minutes to get to the top of this mountain, if you want to serve in the paratroopers. Hi-yo, Silver!" He shouted.

I waited for him to run ahead so I can help Skip. I wasn't paying attention to who was around me until I felt a hand grab hold of my wrist. I was ready to land a punch on the man who touched me, until I saw it was Dick.

"What the fuck? Give a girl a warning!" I exclaimed.

The men around us looked at me trying to see what happened. When they saw Dick, they immediately looked away. They knew not to interfere between us, but that didn't mean they couldn't listen.

"I'm sorry, darling"

"What do you want?" I huffed. I was so angry at him for leaving without as much as a goodbye.

"I just want to make it up to you and tell you that I'm sorry for leaving you for the army and not saying goodbye."

"You left me in your Mother's house! And guess what?! That bitchy cousin of yours Cathy swung by everyday! She rubbed the fact that you left me without a goodbye in my face! Do you understand?! I had to fight the urge not to knock her teeth out!" I shouted. I was so frustrated and betrayed. The men around me started to laugh. When they saw the look on my face they tried to stop, but they failed. I can still see their shoulders shaking.

"Layla, what can I do to make you forgive me." He said, looking in my eyes imploringly. _Damn him and his beautiful green eyes._ Suddenly, an idea came to me and I turned to look at him mischievously.

"You know what? Let's make a bet." I suggested.

"Okay."

" We are gonna race to the top of this goddamn mountain. If you win, I will think about forgiving you and you can ask for anything from me. Yeah?"

"And if you win?" he asked wearily. I let my smile break out on my face.

"No sex for two weeks."

"What?!" He choked out.

"You heard me. No sex."

He looked around trying to make sure that he's not the only one who is surprised. Every man around us looked at him with something close to pity in their eyes. I extended my hand to him.

"Deal?"

"Fine! Deal" He huffed out.

I didn't wait for him. As soon as he agreed, I bolted away. I heard him shout from behind me, but I didn't look back. I kept running past the men until I was in front of them. They looked amused by us.I heard footsteps behind, and I looked back and I saw him catching up to me, and soon enough he was passing me. I couldn't help it. Maybe it was because I wanted him to suffer, but I threw my hand out and bunched his shirt up so I can pull him back.

"Hey! Stop that!" He shouted.

I tried my best to pull him back and slow him down, but he was stronger than me. He easily grabbed my hands and shook me off his back. He sprinted away with me hot on his heels. I can see Sobel up on the top of the mountain with his stopwatch.

"WINTERS! WINTERS! WINTERS! WINTERS!" the men behind us cheered.

"Which fucking Winters are you cheering for?!" I shouted back.

My feet were burning from the exhaustion and I couldn't feel them. After what seemed like forever, we finally reached the top. I tried to push myself forward but I couldn't. As soon as I saw Dick slap the pedestal, all the fight drained from me. I barely made it to the pedestal, but I pushed myself to continue. I put my hands on my knees as I tried to catch my breath.

"We are coming on 23 minutes. That may be good enough for the rest of the 506 but that is not good enough for Easy Company!" Sobel shouted. If this was his way of motivating us, it's a shitty way. I saw Dick behind him waiting for me. I started to walk to him with my hands on my hips.

"So, you win. What do you want?" I asked as I came up to him.

"I only want you to forgive me, Layla."

"I said I'll think about, but until then, what do you want?"

He just looked at me.

"Kiss me."

I felt a pang of lust go through me. He was making it so hard for me not to forgive him. Even though he left me, I still missed him, and the kiss from that morning was gentle, not satisfying. I walked closer to him, until our chests were touching. I slid my hand up his chest. He continued to look at me. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down to me. He grabbed my face and crashed his lips against mine. _I miss this._ I sighed into the kiss and tangled my fingers in his hair. I was so busy with kissing him that I forgot about our surroundings.

"SERGEANT AND LIEUTENANT WINTERS!" I jumped away from Dick's arms. I turned around and saw Sobel making his way towards us.

"Being married does not allow you to perform your marital duties in front of us!" He continued. I moved my head to look behind him and saw all the men staring at us.

"I'm sorry, sir." Dick apologised, but I didn't give a fuck about what Sobel said.

"As a punishment for your shameful behaviours, you will march tonight and not tomorrow. Understood!"

"Yes, Sir." We saluted him and walked away. The men still stared at us. Some of them already whispering to each other. I turned to look at Dick and I saw him already looking at me with a smile on his face. Even though I still didn't forgive him, I smiled back at him nonetheless. He looked pleased. _I will not make it easy for him just because I love him._ I turned my face away and sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

 **Two chapters in One Day!**

 **Don't forget to Follow and Favourite.**

 **Also leave a review!**

 **Love, Princess Y**


	4. Chapter 4

"Is this the best you can do, Easy Company?!" Sobel shouted at us with a stopwatch in his hand.

I huffed as I continued to jump over the ropes with my hands behind my head. After finishing that obstacle, I began crawling under the wire. I groaned as I felt my shirt getting muddied up. I turned my head to look beside me and the men around me didn't look any better.

"Hey princess! Thanks for the gorgeous view." Luz shouted from behind me. The men around us laughed.

"You're welcome, Luz."

I continued to crawl until I reached the end. I finished the other obstacles smoothly until I reached the wall. I took a few steps back and began to run. When I neared the wall, I jumped to grab the top. As I held on to the ledge, I felt my arms start to shake. I didn't have the strength to get myself up. I growled under my breath. Suddenly, a hand grabbed my arm. I looked up to see Dick looking down at me.

"C'mon, Layla. Get up." He instructed me, as he continued to lift me up. I climbed the wall until I sat at the top. I turned my head to look at him.

"Thanks, Dick" I said to him, feeling my cheeks heat up as his eyes travelled down to my shirt and thighs. The lust from this morning came back to me, I felt the sudden urge to tear his clothes off. I quickly ripped my eyes from him and jumped from the wall.

I ran to the end of the course and started to walk to the private who were timing us.

"Name and number." He asked with a clipboard. I rattled them to him.

"Sergeant Winters, 17 minutes and 23 seconds."

I groaned as I hung my head. _I need to do better than this._ I kicked the ground in frustration before falling to lay on it. I panted, trying to control my breaths. Suddenly, a shadow fell on me. I looked up and saw Bill, Luz, Toye and Tab standing around me.

"How ya doing, Fellas?" I asked.

"Better than you." Bill replied.

"Fuck you, Bill."

"I'm pretty sure you're supposed to only do that with you're husband." Luz quipped

" Ha Ha, very funny, Luz" I said sarcastically.

"Well, I aim to please." He said shooting me a cheeky smile. I returned the smile to him.

"Easy Company!" Sobel shouted with Dick beside him. "I expect better than this tomorrow!" I rolled my eyes as he walked from us. Nothing seemed to please the man.

" Hit the showers, Easy company!" Dick suddenly shouted.

The men around me got up and began to walk towards the showers.

"Whatcha ya gonna do now, Sweetcheeks?" Bill asked from beside me.

"I'll just ask Dick to let me use his shower."

Luz groaned from beside me. "Of course you're not gonna shower with us."

"Aw, Luzzy. I know that I'm the only woman you ever got near to, but I'm pretty sure that Dick will knock you the fuck out." I informed him sweetly.

"Knock who out?" Dick asked from behind me. I chuckled at seeing Luz gulp in front of me as he tried to look anywhere but at us. The guys around us tried to hide their snickering but they ended up grinning anyway.

"No one, Dick. I was just telling them that I'm gonna use your shower because of obvious reasons." I pointed to myself trying to distract him but he continued to regard me and the guys suspiciously.

"Of course. You can use my shower whenever you like, Layla." He said, wrapping his arm around my waist possessively.

"C'mon, big guy. Show me where your shower is." I grabbed his arm to make our way to the barracks. I walked to my bed and bent down to grab my towel and clothes. I turned around to see Dick looking at my ass. I coughed, gaining his attention.

"Eyes up here." I pointed to him.

The corner of his lips quirked up as if he was trying to contain a smile. He walked out of the barracks with me behind. We continued to walk ahead until we finally reached his quarters. He opened the door held it for me as we walked inside.

"The bathroom is over there at your left." He pointed out. As I began to walk towards the bathroom I took off my shirt, pulling it over my head. I put my hands on my shorts and slowly began to take them off, feeling Dick's gaze on me as the tension around us rose. When I reached the door, I turned around and began to strip out of my panties and bra. I continued to look at Dick coyly, refusing to break contact. His gaze sharpened as I took of my bra.

His eyes began to trail over my body. A pang went through me and I felt the sudden urge to jump on him. As he took a step towards me, I quickly turned around, grabbed my stuff and got inside the bathroom. I let out a shaky breath as I closed the door behind me. _That was close._

When I finally calmed down,I set my things and turned to the shower and switched it on. I let out a sigh as I got in. _Goddammit,_ I was supposed to be angry at him and yet here I am practically throwing myself at him. I moaned as I felt the hot water trailing on my body. All the exhaustion began toslowly leave my body. I stayed in the shower until I felt all my muscles relax. I switched off the shower and turned around to grab the towel on the hanger. I quickly dried myself off and put on my clothes.

I turned to the door and took a deep breath in. I opened the door and quietly got out. Surprisingly, Dick wasn't in the room. I let out a relieved breath. As I made my way outside, I shook my head. _That man is gonna be the death of me, someday._

* * *

 **So sorry for the late update. I'll try to finish chapter 5 soon.**

 **Don't forget to favourite, follow and leave a review.**

 **Love,**

 **Princess Y**


	5. Chapter 5

"l'm gonna say something." Bull muttered to Luz.

I looked warily at him. _I hope it's something not stupid._

"To who?"

"Lieutenant Winters." He started.

"What is it?"

"Permission to speak, sir."

"Permission granted."

"Sir, we've got nine companies, sir."

"We do." He affirmed

"Why are we the only one marching every Friday, 12 miles, in the pitch dark?"

"Why do you think, Private Randleman?"

"Lieutenant Sobel hates us, sir." Richard turned to look at me with mirth in his eyes. I narrowed my eye at him wondering what he's going to say.

"Lieutenant Sobel does not hate Easy Company, Private Randleman." I raised my eyebrows at him. _Well that's questionable._ "He just hates you." He continued. Immediately all the men and me started laughing.

"Thank you, sir." I turned to look back at Bull and gave him a quick smile.

"He hates him back." One of the men remarked.

"He hates you too, Muck." Donald said as he hit Muck's head.

"You too, Layla." Liebgott nudged me.

* * *

 _Goddamn Fucking Sobel._

"Lieutenant Winters, l want canteens out caps unscrewed." He ordered as he walks in front of us.

"Canteens out and open." Richard repeated to us. We held our canteens in front of us.

"They will pour the contents onto the ground."

"You will upend your canteen." _What a fucking waste._

"Now, lieutenant."

"Pour them!" Sobel turned to look at us checking to see who drank. Unfortunately, he noticed Christenson's canteen stop pouring. He rushed to him.

"Who is this? Christenson! Why is there no water in your canteen? You drank from your canteen, didn't you?" Christenson tried to speak but he was immediately cut off.

"Lieutenant Winters!"

"Yes, sir."

"Was this man ordered to not drink from his canteen?"

"He was, sir."

"Private Christenson you have disobeyed a direct order. You will fill your canteen and repeat all 12 miles of the march."

"Yes, sir."

"Fall out! " Christenson started to walk away. I rolled my eyes at Lieutenant Sobel's antics. Sadly, he noticed me.

"Sergeant Winters. Is there something in your eyes or did you just roll them at me?"

"I-"

"I don't want to hear it. You can go ahead and join Christenson in his march." _Fuck._

I looked behind his shoulder to look at my husband. He looked at me with something of disapproval. I glared at him. _He has no right to look at me like that._ I turned around and joined Christenson.

* * *

 _Goddamn Fucking Sobel._

My legs burn so much. I tried to control my breathing but my lungs also burn like hell from the cold air. I look to my left and see Christenson not looking any better if not worse. We continued marching in silence. Finally, I can see Richard in front of us. A sigh of relief escaped me. My body start to feel much heavier than before as I reach Richard.

He grabbed my hand and started to walk me back to the barracks. As we finally reached it, he turned me to face him and looked in my eyes. I stared back at him; he sighed and pulled me in for a hug. _Oh how I miss this._ I instantly wrap my arms around him and lean my head on his chest.

"Please try to control yourself around Sobel. I don't want you getting any trouble." He said. I nod my head as I pull back.

"I'm not making any promises." I warned him. I turn and walk in to the barracks. As I soon as I reach my bed I plop down on it face first, too tired to change out of my gear. Darkness fills my vision as sleep takes over.

 **I'm very sorry for not uploading. Hopefully I will upload more regularly now that I'm gonna be free for four month. I hope you liked it. Also I would like for you the reader to know that this is Unbeta'd.**

 **Please follow, favourite and share. Also leave a review if you can.**

 **With love, Princess Y**


	6. Chapter 6

Layla closed the door behind her as she got inside Richard's shower. Luckily he wasn't in his room, must have went to the mess hall already. Showering has become one of the few things that she enjoyed in this godforsaken training camp. Her muscles hurt from the exertion it has been forced to endure. Even wearing the overalls after showering hurt the abused muscles.

When she was closing the door to Richard's room to leave, a hand landed on her shoulder. Instantly, instincts kicked in, turning around with her fist ready to punch whoever startled her. The man managed to grab it in time. It took a moment for her to register what's happening but when her eyes finally focused on him- _Oh wow. S_ he looked at his collar and noticed that he was an officer. _A really handsome one._ Quickly retracting her hand she went to explain herself-

"Did you just try to assault an officer, _Sergeant_?" He asked her harshly as he caught a glimpse of her rank.

"I'm sorry, sir. I was startled, sir"

"Why did you go inside an officer's room? You're not allowed in there."

"The officer has allowed me to use his shower." Surprised flashed through his eyes before he narrowed them at her.

"Do you know what can happen If I court martial you?" she tried to offer an explanation but he quickly cut her off.

"You would be charged for having intimate relations with an offic-"

"The officer that occupies this room is my husband." she swiftly cut him off. Surprise flashed through his eyes for a second time. He proceeded to stare at her impassively, trying to see if she was telling the truth. Layla wasn't about to let him get the better of her. Straightening her shoulders, she stared back at him.

"You can be on your way, Sergeant." He finally said as he took a step back. She proceeded to walk past him.

* * *

"Layla! Over here!" Malarkey shouted, waving his hand trying to get the girl's attention. She turned her head to look at him and noticed him sitting with Guarnere, Toye, Luz, Muck and Leibgott. She took a seat between Muck and Luz

"What's taken you so long, doll?" Guarnere asked.

"Okay, first of all don't let Richard hear you say that. Second, I had a bit of a run in with an officer."

"Who?" Muck asked.

"I don't know him, but he was really good-looking. He had dark brown eyes and strong cheekbones"

"Holy shit! You ran into Ron?!" Malarkey exclaimed turning quite a few heads including Richard's head.

"Keep your voice down will ya." She hissed before continuing. " And yes I ran into him as I left Richard's room. He thought that me and Richard were having 'intimate relations'. Not that I'm saying that we don't because obviously I'm his wife, but he actually threatened to court martial me." They looked at her with wide eyes.

"So what did ya do?" Guarnere asked her.

"Nothing, besides trying to punch him but that was only because I was surprised to see him in the beginning."

"What?!" The all shouted. She rolled her eyes at them.

"What's the big deal anyway?"

" Layla. Ron Spiers is one of the most ruthless officers in this infantry." Muck explained.

"Yeah. I heard that he kicked a private out for drinking the previous night and showing up hung over for the drills." Malarkey continued.

"Whatever, those are all rumours." She quickly brushed off.

" _Wow_ Layla. You're one hella of a dame if you're not even a little bit afraid." Luz whistled out.

"I know." She gave them a wide cheeky grin.

The finished their food and set out to start another day of training under the supervision of Sobel.

 **I hope you like this chapter. As you can sense, I changed the writing style. Previous chapters will also be edited in the next few days. Also this chapter is Unbeta'd.**

 **Please follow, favourite and share. And don't forget to leave a review.**

 **With Love, Princess Y**


	7. Chapter 7

"Stand in the door." Sobel ordered the next guy in line which so happens to be Gordon. "Go!" Gordon jumped from the edge of the 'plane'.

"You just broke both your legs, Private Gordon. Are you trying to get killed?" He harshly questioned him.

"No, sir!" Sobel shook his head as he narrowed his eyes at Gordon.

"Next! Stand in the door!"

Layla took her place and waited for the command to jump. "Go!" She instantly leaped from the ledge and landed perfect on her butt. She stood up and looked at Sobel in the eye. Daring him to comment about anything. He glared holes at her. She turned and continued on her way. _Control Yourself, Layla._

* * *

 _Shit!_ Who knew jumping over ropes with your hands behind your head was gonna be this hard. At least she wasn't falling on her face like some of the men. Layla finally made it through the first obstacle. Getting through the tunnel was easy enough. Crawling under the wire required patience and endurance, but she get through all the obstacles nonetheless until finally she stood a few feet away from that dreadful wall. Suddenly her husband's voice broke her out whatever haze she was in.

"To the wall! Over as a team." Richard shouted encouragingly.

 _Okay, here we go._ She took a few steps back and breathed through her nose a few times. She broke out into a sprint and as soon as she neared the wall she jumped up and hung on to the top. She tried to pull herself up but to no avail just like her previous attempt she couldn't. As soon as she thought she was finally gonna let go a hand latched on to hers. The hand pulled her up over the wall and she immediately jumped down to the other side. She looked to side and saw Guarnere smiling at her. She raised her eyebrows at him questioningly.

"What? Ya heard what your hubby said. Over as a team."

As soon as they finished the course, they went to the private with the clipboard and gave their names and numbers.

"Sergeant Winters, 17 minute and 3 seconds." _Damn!_ Only a 20 second different then her previous time. She huffed as she crossed her arms while walking away. She needs to climb over that damn wall faster if she wanted to improve anytime soon. However she didn't notice that someone was watching her with a small smile on his lips.

* * *

Unfortunately, she wasn't as lucky as before. When she got outside the bathroom in only a towel wrapped around herself, Richard was laying on his bed reading. _Fuck!_ She knew she should've took her clothes inside with her. As soon as his eyes landed on her, they darkened. She could feel them looking her up and down.

"Layla, you shouldn't tease me like that." He said huskily as he looked her in the eye. She felt her face heat up unlike the previous time they were like this. All her courage went out the window. She quickly took her clothes from the chair next to the desk and went back inside the bathroom. She changed into her clothes and got out only to bump into a chest.

She took a deep breath in as his hand gripped her chin and tilted her head to him while his other hand wrapped around her waist. When her eyes met his everything seemed to stop. Only one thing mattered, the press of his hands on her body. He leaned his face closer to her and ... _No!_ She took advantage of him closing his eyes and moved nimbly out of his arm. She quickly opened the door to his room and ran towards the barracks. She didn't stop until she could finally see it.

When she got inside, she was out breath, leaning with her hands on her knees as she panted like a dog. Once she finally got her breathing under control, she realised that the barracks were quiet. She looked up and noticed most of the men were looking at her strangely. Including Bill who sat next to Toye, Malarkey, Muck and Perconte.

"Ya okay there, doll?" Bill asked.

"Don't call me that." She snapped him.

"Geez. Okay. No need to get all pissy about it." He said raising his hands up.

She made her way to her bed and flopped on it. She closed her eyes and tried to enjoy a few moments of peace but it wasn't long before someone interrupted her.

"Hey Layla, wanna join us for a game of poker?" Perconte asked. Layla opened her eyes and stared at him for a few seconds.

"Why the hell not. It's not like I have anything better to do." She shrugged as she slowly got up and walked to Toye's bed.

"But I must warn you, boys. I'm gonna wipe the floor with all of you." She gave them a wide, shark grin as she sat down next to Bill and Perconte. She put her two packs of cigarettes to the pile in the middle, considering that either way she doesn't smoke.

"Don't get so full of yourself, Doll." Bill warned her and this time she didn't snap at him.

An hour and half later she stayed true to her promise.

"Royal flush." She beamed at them as she showed her hand. Groans reached her ears as every man threw down his cards. "I told you, boys. Don't underestimate me." She stretched her hand to bring her 'pot' closer to herself.

"What the fuck! You don't even smoke, Layla!" Toye gruffly complained.

"You're right I don't, but Luz does." This seemed to make them groan even more but she flashed them a cheery smile as she filled her shirt with packs of cigarettes. She stood up and walked over to Luz's bed. He was laying on his stomach, reading one of those pin up magazines.

"Hey Luz! It's your lucky day." He turned his head to look at her as she dumped all the packs next him. She watched his eyes widen in surprise. He stared at the packs of cigarettes for a few moments then looked at her speechlessly.

"You're welcome buddy." She said as she patted his shoulder. She turned and made her way to her bed. She took out a book from the cabinet beside her and laid down.

Turns out spending time with the men was also one of the few things she enjoyed here.

* * *

 **This chapter is also Unbeta'd. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **Don't forget to follow, favourite and share. Also Leave a review.**

 **With Love, Princess Y**


End file.
